


back to back • naruto

by nicevibe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, OC, Original Character(s), Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicevibe/pseuds/nicevibe
Summary: Raised under the circumstances of solitude and secrecy, Kari Yamada is granted her freedom, but at the cost of her Sensei’s life.Kari has questions. And it seems that everyone around her has the answers— the kind that often come at a price. And until she finds a way to get them without risking everything she holds dear, she won’t be letting them slip through her fingers ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**COPYRIGHT 2018**

All rights to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of the _Naruto_ series and franchise.

The original version of this story can be found on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/7276434-back-to-back-%E2%80%A2-naruto

All other terms and characters are rights of **nicevibe**.


	2. character info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains SPOILERS to the story. 
> 
> If you wish to read blind, please disregard this chapter until the final chapter, or, the multiple story checkpoints.

**Kari Yamada** (假花太郎, _Yamada Kari_ ) is currently a Genin-level Kunoichi-in-training of Konohagakure. When Kari had been less than a year old, she had become sick due to a blood illness, and as a result, had to have most her chakra sealed away, and with it, all her childhood memories.

 **Name:** Kari Yamada

 **Kanji:** 假花太郎

 **Rōmaji:** Yamada Kari

**VOICE ACTORS**

**Japanese:** Ikue Otani **English:** Olivia Hack

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

**Birthdate:** December 24th

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 12-13

 **Height:** 149 cm - 151 cm

 **Weight:** 33.2 kg [73 lbs] - 24.4 kg [75 lbs]

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Classification:** Kunoichi

 **Affiliation:** Yukigakure; Konohagakure

 **Team:** Team Kakashi; Konoha 12; Nine Man Squad; Sasuke Retrieval Squad

 **Clan:** Yamada Clan

 

**RANK**

**Ninja Rank:** Genin

 **Ninja Registration:** 012693

 **Academy Graduation Age:** 12

 

**FAMILY**

Minako Yamada ( _Paternal Great-Grandmother_ )

Makara Uchiha ( _Maternal Grandmother_ )

Taon Yamada ( _Father_ )

Mara Uchiha ( _Mother_ )

Sen Yamada ( _Half-Brother_ )

Kyo Yamada ( _Half-Brother_ )

 

**NATURE TYPE**

Water Release  
Fire Release

 

**JUTSU**

Chakra Transfer Technique  
Fire Style: Hellfire Jutsu | Katon: Gouka no Jutsu  
Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu | Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu | Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu  
Five Symbols Major Star Seal | Shishō Sanshi Fūin  
Negative Emotions Sensing  
Mystical Palm Jutsu | Shōsen no Jutsu  
Ninja Art: Fugen Bosatsu | Ninpō: Fugen Bosatsu  
One Finger Flame Jutsu | Ichishi Kaji no Jutsu  
Shadow Clone Jutsu | Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
Water Clone Jutsu | Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu  
Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu | Suiton: Suijinheki  
Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu | Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu

 

**TOOLS**

Chakra Blades  
Chakra Senbon  
Fūma Shuriken  
Kunai  
Scrolls  
Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll  
Yukira Scrolls

 

**BACKGROUND**

Kari was born as the daughter of Mara and Taon Yamada, former members of the Hidden Snow Village's prestigious Yamada Clan. During her first six years of life, Kari became fatally ill with a rare condition that would have eventually caused her body to explode from an excessive amount of chakra built up inside her. She narrowly avoided death through use of the Yamada Clan's Hiden, Fugen Bosatsu, a technique deemed forbidden by the Five Great Nations for the cost of its use: the sacrifice of two others with considerable amounts of chakra. In this instance, it had been Kari's parents.

Kari was raised in the mountains of the Hidden Snow Village by an elderly kunoichi named Makara, who had been entrusted with keeping Kari in the dark about her and her family's origin. From a young age, Makara trained Kari in the art of Taijutsu.

 

**PERSONALITY**

Having regarded her life in the Hidden Snow to be like a prison, Kari was expectantly passive, reclusive, dependent, and pessimistic. The only self-set goal she had was to leave her Sensei's cabin in the mountains and experience what the rest of the world had to offer her. Kari was very sentimental toward the mystery that was her childhood: she was unable to recall the first six years of her life, which is later revealed by Minako Yamada to have been caused by the Yamada Clan's forbidden Jutsu. 

Once in the Hidden Leaf Village, Kari recounted the feeling of claustrophobia, because of how many people had been around. When Kari had navigated through the Hidden Snow, she had not encountered a single person, because of the storm that raged through the village, and had been shocked that so many people could co-exist together.  
Initially, the amount of work had overwhelmed Kari, as she would have to do it in order to catch up to the students of the Leaf's Academy. Unknown to her, the natural talent of her grandmother and mother had been passed down to her, and after a long period, Kari discovers her ability to use Fire and Water Jutsu. She strives to be a perfectionist, quite alike her great-uncle and grandmother. After meeting her teammates and new Sensei, Kari becomes competitive to earn the same praise Makara often gave her.

Kari tries hard to understand her new surroundings, as she had been unaccustomed to technology, and the aspect of romance, as well as the people of the Hidden Leaf. It is hard for her to make quick decisions, and she always puts herself in harm's way for her team. Naruto, as the first person Kari befriends in the Hidden Leaf, is her model for her new personality: She leaves behind her passiveness and negativity and keeps her heart open and her thoughts optimistic. She sidelines herself often to root for both Naruto and Sasuke, and during the month-long period the two have to prepare for the final stage of the Chūnin Exam, Kari eagerly supports them in every way possible, such as bringing them snacks or assisting them in their training, despite still retaining her injuries from her battle with Garasu Fujikaze. Kari sees herself as the two's mediator, always standing between them during their spats, arguments, or petty challenges.

In the beginning, the relationship between Sakura and Kari is nonexistent; having almost nothing in common, the two had struggled in finding an interest in each other. To Kari, Sakura is her role model to becoming more feminine.

Kari is easily against violence, and strains more toward self-defense tactics. She is very proud of her strength and abilities, always looking to show off what she knows. Kari has a habit of teasing others when they are already either embarrassed or frustrated, but knows when to quit while she's ahead. Kari has a strong desire to be seen as a true member of the Hidden Leaf Village, although many do not acknowledge this desire, and has an equally-as-broad goal of standing out. While she disapproves of Naruto's antics and pranks, Sasuke's cold exterior, and Sakura's clingy nature, Kari admires them for not having to look elsewhere for their personalities.

Kari is very compassionate, always willing to do whatever it takes for others to be able to move ahead. She is incredibly fond of her new friends, and is always thankful for being able to have them.

 

**APPEARANCE**

In Part I, Kari has dark brown hair, teal eyes, and pale skin, from the lack of sunlight in the Hidden Snow. She becomes considerably darker once in Konoha. She wears a grey, sleeveless V-neck qipao dress overtop a white undershirt, a white pair of shorts that reach down to her knees, black sandals, a black pouch on her right thigh, and her Konoha headband, which she moves to several different locations depending on the outfit she wears: around her waist, around her neck, or tied around her forehead.

 

**ABILITIES**

Growing up with Kari's grandmother Makara, Kari was always praised when she succeeded in training, and as her grandmother was pampered by her parents as a child, Kari has a repugnant amount of pride and conceitedness that regularly shines through battle, unless she's intimidated by an opponent. Compared to her teammates and Sensei, Kari believes her overall skill is inferior, but tries her best to find a good balance between her slowly-improving Ninjutsu, her natural skill with Taijutsu, and her difficulty in Genjutsu. With enemies such as Haku and Zabuza Momochi, Kari could briefly hold her own before both Naruto and Sasuke came to her aid. When certain things are obvious to her, Kari can analyze and develop different offensive strategies revolving around both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu techniques, and is able to create joint attacks with others on a whim.

**Chakra Prowess and Control**

While Kari understands the basic aspect behind chakra control, she finds it difficult to enforce in her Jutsu. She can focus her chakra to walk up vertical surfaces and walk across water.

**Life Force**

Members of the main Yamada Clan bloodline are afflicted with a rare ability that stores away the natural energy of the world around them in extra chakra deposits. Most members can tap into these reserves, but in Kari's case, these deposits had been sealed away, and would've caused a tumor-like eruption inside of her if not removed. By use of the Yamada Clan's Hiden, the deposits had been removed, and Kari's life had been prolonged.

**Ninjutsu**

The chakra that Kari borrowed through her parents allows her to perform both Water and Fire Release techniques of a higher level, despite just being a Genin. However, as Kari had been new to the Academy, she never learned how to completely control how much chakra she lets out. Under the tutelage of Minako Yamada, Kari can properly measure out enough chakra for all of her Ninjutsu.

**Summoning Technique**

When Kari returns to the Hidden Snow Village with Minako, she is given the same contract Mara owned to summon Tobari, a large condor from the Hikōkami Plane, and instead summons Tobari's hatchling, Aosagi. Aosagi is the successive deity of the Hikōkami Plane to his mother Tobari, the Great Bird Sage. Aosagi has wings with deployable, steel-cut feathers, and claws that can widen and extend to any length. His upper beak is quite sharp, with a tip that curls under his bottom beak. 

**Nature Transformation**

Kari is naturally affiliated with two nature transformation, Fire and Water Release.

**Fugen Bosatsu**

Fugen Bosatsu is a Yin Release (陰遁, Inton, Viz: "Dark Style" or "Shadow Style") technique, one of the four that was created by the founder of the Yamada Clan, whose name is unknown to time. Typically, only those of the Yamada Clan have the required concentration of chakra to perform the Jutsu, but exceptions are made with certain individuals. Fugen Bosatsu is a forbidden Ninjutsu used to cause regression on either a living thing or an inanimate object via sacrifice, the severity of these sacrifices only as critical as the need for regression.

Kari is forbidden from using the technique by the Yamada Clan's Head, to regain her childhood memories. 

 

**DATABOOK**

**Ninjutsu:** 2  
**Taijutsu:** 4  
**Genjutsu:** 1  
**Intelligence:** 3  
**Strength:** 2.5  
**Speed:** 2.5  
**Stamina:** 2.5  
**Hand Seals:** 2

 **Total:** 19.5

**TRIVIA**

• Kari is left-handed.

• Kari's hobbies are reading about Konohagakure's history and Makara's scrolls, eating at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, and travelling throughout the Ninja nations. 

• Kari wishes to fight Might Guy and Rock Lee on a two-on-one battle using only Taijutsu, her mother, Mara, Sakura Haruno, and Kabuto Yakushi, and wants to have a rematch with Garasu Fujikaze. She would fight anyone and anything for her friends, family, and home.

• Kari's favourite foods are Ichiraku Ramen, fresh vegetables, and canned peaches.


End file.
